Flower Crown
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: They first met in the park, weaving purple lilacs into flower crowns that eventually formed their unbreakable bond.


**heroicwonder's Prompt:** _(Because I've seen this around all summer) Either Tsuna or Yamamoto make the other a flower crown while spending time in the park during summer._

* * *

**Flower Crowns**

_by ilYamaTsuna7227li_

Yamamoto was seven when he first met Tsuna.

His dad had just taken him to see his first ever baseball match and the energetic kid was still jumping in excitement as he told his father about how he caught the stray ball.

"-whoosh! And I caught it! And the guy with the cap and mitt- he was smiling at me and everyone was like 'yeeaaaaah'!" Little Takeshi grinned widely at his father who chuckled at his antics and mussed up his hair.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Takeshi." Tsuyoshi said as he smiled down at his son. He chanced a glance at his watch and remembered something he had to go back and buy for, "Oh, I forgot your mom wanted me to buy some eggplants! I have to go back and buy them, Takeshi?"

"Yeah?" The youngest Yamamoto said tilting his head as he smiled.

"Can you be a good boy and wait here for papa? I promise I'll be right back with a surprise!" The sushi chef said with a wink.

"Okay!" Takeshi said grinning widely as he hugged his father. "I'll be good, papa!"

Tsuyoshi laughed as he patted his son on the head before turning to leave. The youngest Yamamoto turned and ran into the park, kicking small pebbles along the way.

And that's when he saw him.

He had the most captivating brown eyes Yamamoto had ever seen, hair the color of chestnut, shorter and paler than Yamamoto, his hands, legs, and even his hair tangled in purple lilacs.

And he was crying.

"Are you alright?" Takeshi called out worriedly as he rushed to the brunet's side. The kid, that looked nearly his age, sniffled as he shook his head. The raven-haired child kneeled next to him, pulling at the purple lilacs. "What happened?"

"I-I was-" The brunet sniffed as he rubbed at his eyes. "I-I was picking flowers for my m-mom, because- because she was sick and-"

"And?" Takeshi said his big amber eyes shining in worry as the boy shivered, "Did you trip and get caught in the flowers?"

Big fat tears rolled down the bright brown eyes as the brown-haired kid nodded slowly and cried, "I really am no-good-!"

"H-Hey," Takeshi said guiltily as he reached out and wiped away the tears, "That's not true, please don't cry."

The brunet shook his head, eyes scrunching closed as he rubbed at his eyes with his fisted hands. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks and the young Yamamoto looked around, troubled, trying to look for something that would cheer the other up.

He glanced at his hands filled with purple lilacs and got an idea.

The young brunet continued to cry for a few minutes before he suddenly felt a soft pressure on his head. He looked up, surprised, just in time to see the raven-haired child place something on his head. "What was that?" He sniffed, curious as to what the other put on his hair.

The youngest Yamamoto grinned widely, "It's a flower crown! My mom taught me how to make it!"

"F-Flower crown?" The brown-haired child said as he reached up curiously.

"Yeah, it looks good on you!" Takeshi said proudly and then he smiled kindly, "You look cute." He added earnestly.

Brown eyes widened and pale cheeks reddened as the brunet ducked his head in embarrassment. "I- T-Thank you."

"No problem. I'm just happy you stopped crying." Takeshi chirped as he handed the brunet another flower crown. "Here, you can give this to your mom, I'm sure she'll be happy."

"No- I-!"

"It's fine." The raven-haired insisted, still smiling. "My name's Takeshi by the way! What's yours?"

The brunet flushed again as he took the flower crown, "T-Tsuna."

"Cool! Nice to meet you Tsuna!" Takeshi said brushing a hand against Tsuna's stray tears. "My name's Takeshi, let's be friends!"

"R-Really?" Tsuna said surprised, when he saw the other nod, his brown eyes softened and he smiled brightly, "I-I'd like that!"

Takeshi's eyes lightened happily as he extended a pinky to shake, "Friends?"

Tsuna nodded eagerly as he hooked his own pinky and shook, "Friends."

* * *

**Ten years later…**

"It looks good on you Yamamoto!" Tsuna laughed as he placed a flower crown of purple lilacs on the swordsman's head.

"Haha, but I bet it'd look better on you though, Tsuna." The baseball teen grinned making the other blush self-consciously.

"Ah, no- I-" Tsuna began stuttering. But then- "ACK!" Reborn's kick came flying in.

"Stop blushing Dame Tsuna, you look like a high school girl planning to confess." The arcobaleno smirked, his obsidian eyes shining. If it was possible, the brunet turned even redder at that.

"I-I-I-!" The Vongola said, fiercely blushing before he got up and yelled, "I'm not a girl!" He yelled before stomping off, face as red a tomato.

Yamamoto laughed as he turned to the hitman, "He looks like he's seriously mad this time, kid. Be careful."

"Hmph, that boy still has a lot to learn." Reborn said as he smirked and then he turned to the rain guardian, obsidian observant, watching as the other took off the flower crown and looked at it fondly. "Remembered something special?"

The guardian hummed lightly in confirmation, "Just a memory of when I was kid."

There was silence before Reborn broke it with an inquisitive tone, "That crown, it's made of purple lilacs did you know that?"

"No," Yamamoto said with a sheepish grin, "I didn't."

Reborn smirked as he tilted his fedora forward, "How about what those flowers mean? Do you have an idea?"

Amber eyes looked at the hitman in curiosity. "No, I don't. Why? What does it mean?"

The arcobaleno turned his back on the guardian already starting to walk away as he whispered just loud enough for the other to hear, "Budding first love."

Reborn's smirk deepened as he heard a choke come from the other. He walked away, leaving behind a surprised and blushing Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Two more prompts to go :D BELATED HAPPY 8027 DAY!


End file.
